Perspective
by JensonBensen
Summary: It's the future! Annabeth and Percy got married how sweet , but, seeing as they are demigods, tragedy occurred! This is about life AFTER and about strength and all that nonsense... NOT DEPRESSING, more bittersweet, and, in my opinion, more realistic.
1. Reflections

**So this takes place some time in the future, Annabeth is around 33, Nico is around 29, and Thalia is still immortal so... Oh and Percy is, unfortunately, dead. Also, while I do live in San Antonio, I am not, alas, Mr. Riordan, ergo... Either way, hope you enjoy it! It's from Annnabeth's PoV...**

I studied my reflection in the mirror, tracing the laugh lines around my mouth and the crow's feet near my eyes. I then pulled out the hair tie in my long blond hair and began to comb it through with my fingers, noticing how the gray streak I had received when I was fourteen now had company. I sighed, and began to braid the offensive hair, tucking the loose strands behind my ears. As I looked back at the mirror, now noticing that a v had appeared between my brows. I took a breath to try and relax my body; I would need all my strength for today.

"Hey! Long time no see!" I jumped, all of my effort at calm wasted. I turned around to see my oldest friend Thalia.

"What? How did you…" I looked around Thalia and her expectant face to see an open window and I groaned. "You did not go through the window! This isn't exactly the first story you know!"

"Nice hello to you too," she smirked, "and I'll have you know, being a daughter of Zeus, not to mention an immortal servant to the greatest hunter of all time, as it's perks." As she said this she fluidly dropped on my bed, swinging her legs on the newly washed comforter.

"Hey what did my bed set ever do to you," I mocked, eyeing her combat boots warily. She just scoffed and patted the space next to her, holding her arms out in an unusually open gesture. I eagerly accepted and jumped onto the open spot. I hugged her fiercely, enjoying her presence immensely. That was the thing about Thalia, you never really knew how much you had missed her until she was back.

"How you doing kid?" she asked. I just looked up at her, just in time to see her smirk.

"You do know I'm pretty much older than you in every way, right?" she just chuckled.

"Not true! I was born several years before you!"

"Please! Between the tree and the whole-immortal-maiden-thing, I'm WAY older," I paused, forcing a deep breath out, "Not to mention, I look much older."

"Hey, I will have none of that! You're only in your early thirties! Plus, you are gorgeous! And anyway, since when do daughters of Athena care how they look?" she lifted the shoulder my head was leaning on, forcing me to look up at my friend.

"Since just about everyone I know stopped aging! Well except for the kids, of course. In fact, if they start growing any faster, well I don't know what I'll do! How would you feel, having three kids all over the age of eight! I mean, _gods_, Dylan is almost twelve! How does that happen?" By the end of my rant, my voice had reached that impossible speed that only other girls can hear.

"I don't know, Annabeth, I just don't know," she hugged me tighter, "time really does a number on us doesn't it?"

"I really miss him," I whispered, not sure if she heard me. I hurriedly brushed the newly formed tears from my eyes.

"I do too," she said at an equally low volume.

"It's not really fair is it?" I asked, expecting no answer.

"No it's not," said a new voice from the corner of the room. We both got up, startled, and watched our friend Nico step out from the shadows and sat on an unobstructed corner of the bed. He put his hand on my leg and squeezed it gently for support.

"You're lucky I'm not in a particularly angry mood, you know, or else you would find a particularly sharp blade at your neck," I threatened, however, I'm pretty sure the effect was ruined when I couldn't suppress my smile.

"Not to mention a few arrows in very inconvenient places," Thalia added.

"Touchy, touchy!" he held his hands up, "I knew you guys weren't indecent or anything!"

"Do I want to ask how you would know that?" I raised my eyebrow, but he just turned away.

"So," he said awkwardly, "are you guys about ready to leave? We have to be at the camp in like an hour. I checked the kids and they seem about ready. They seem dead excited about seeing the satyrs," he turned his head to the side and said in much softer voice, "and I'm sure they want to see their dad's old cabin."

"Plus the beach," I added, feeling a slight pain in my throat, "he loved to show them the ocean. All of Dylan's strongest memories of Percy are related to water."

"Well yeah, but in all fairness, when wasn't he near water?" Nico asked, Thalia and I just glared at him.

"Either way, the lord of the dead over there is right, we had better get going," and with that Thalia got off the bed and gave me a hand.

"He wouldn't have liked this you know," but they had stopped listening. I took one last look in the mirror and, for the first time, noticed the regular ball point pen lying on my dresser. I quickly picked it up and put in my purse, not because I thought I'd need it, but because I wanted it.

**So that's it... Your thoughts are always appreciated... Though perhaps not as much as money... I'd say I'm kidding but in this capitalist society, who are we kidding? Oh, by the way, stan says the plan is to write more for this story, so if you liked it, be sure to check back!**


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**It story part deux! (You lucky ducks! Or not… how presumptuous is it to assume that you liked it… wow arrogant much!) So yes, this is an immediate sequel (chronologically speaking)…. Also, I apologize for errors (grammatically) as my crap skills in such dark arts only get worse as the night goes on! **

After Thalia, Nico, and I left my room, we went to collect the kids and soon were on our way to Camp Half-Blood. It was decided that Thalia would shadow travel with Nico and I would drive myself and the kids. (There just wasn't enough room in my car for all six of us.) Either way, we set off promising to see each other again in thirty minutes, leaving me time to think in the car.

The drive was unusually quiet as the three kids in the backseat remained either asleep or just oddly solemn. I wondered if they realized that today was the anniversary of Percy's death (three years to the day) or if they knew that's what this trip was about. Every once and a while I would catch Sofia looking at me through the rear view mirror, her startlingly gray eyes showing age far beyond her ten years. Dylan, however, seemed to be avoiding my eyes as much as possible, choosing the passing scenery instead. As he was the eldest, he had taken his father's passing the hardest. Then there was Andrew, only two months past his eighth birthday. Since he had been five when his dad died, she worried the most about him, about how little he would know of who his dad was. It's like she had said in her room, it just wasn't fair.

After what seemed like an inordinately short amount of time, I could see the familiar pine tree that seemed to have a gold blanket on one of its branches; this was, of course, the Golden Fleece Percy and I got on our second quest together. As I looked at the tree I realized that I might not be able to do this. That maybe I shouldn't be here at camp, I mean I'm not even at the border yet and I'm thinking about him. Unfortunately, just I was seriously considering turning around, Nico and Thalia, who were both at the top of the hill, caught sight of my car and I knew there would be no turning around now.

They came out to meet me and the kids and we were soon on our way up the hill. Once we were inside the camp, I was ambushed by Grover, his wife Juniper, and Chiron.

"Annabeth," Grover bleated, to which I smiled. He hugged me fiercely and then proceeded to look at Dylan, Sofia, and Andrew.

"Gods, Annabeth! Your kids are getting do old!" he said.

I just smirked and replied, "Why don't you try talking to them?" Then I introduced them, but this time watching Chiron's face. In a matter of seconds countless emotions passed over his wise face, the most prominent being sadness but also pride.

"It is always nice to see you Annabeth," Chiron paused looking down at me, "it's been a very long time." I just looked down, feeling slight shame over just how long it had been. I probably hadn't seen him since Percy's funeral.

"Can we go check out camp Mom?" Dylan asked, his sea-green eyes shining at the thought. I told them yes, but to be careful around the training grounds. With that I watched the three go, heading straight for cabin 3. The rest of us decided to head toward the big house so we could catch up.

"I seriously can't believe how grown up Dylan is," Grover repeated, he was smiling, but it never really reached his eyes.

"Yes, it's quite remarkable how time flies," Chiron commented, "though I do wonder how affected they are by their godly relations? I only ask because there are so few children of two demigods." I winced as he said that, taking a sip of the cup of tea I got when we had first sat down.

"Well for Dylan, he does seem to display above normal intelligence, though perhaps not as much as direct children of Athena. Sofia, on the other hand, is probably Athena in everything but looks. But for Andrew, he's a bit too young to tell at the moment." I sipped my tea again, letting my mind wander to memories of my children. There was the time that Sofia read her first sentence aloud, she was a month shy of her first birthday, she then proceeded to try and write. Percy had said it was adorable, thanking the gods their children seemed to be getting their mother's intelligence. And then when Dylan was one he…

"And any power over water?" It was Grover this time, who interrupted my daydreams.

"Well like I said, Sofia really did seem to pick up on the Athena side of the family, but both Dylan and Andrew seem to have something of Poseidon. It doesn't work every time, but they both seem to have a certain imperviousness to getting wet. Plus, there was this one time in a pet shop where Percy used to swear Dylan talked to a fish," I smiled, remembering my husband's excitement that day, "but if either of them can actually move water, I haven't seen it."

"What about their scent?" Chiron asked, genuine interest coloring his tone.

"Oh well for that, I'm clueless," I could feel a frown playing upon my lips, "The problem is that they're almost always with me, so when a monster attacks, not that there are that many, it's hard to say what smell they are attracted to. Though I suppose it will become more apparent when they get a little older, or, should it happen, they really come into their powers."

At that moment Dylan came racing into the house and breathlessly said, "Mom, we were at the beach and," he had to stop to catch his breath, "they… they… um… well there was this flash and they… they just _appeared_. They said they knew who we were and then the man, there's a man and a woman… I mean not that either of them seemed like normal," his eyes got very big for a moment, "I… um… where was I? Oh, right, so the man, he turned to me and said I was supposed to come and get you… that they needed to speak to you. He said, well he said it was a family visit."

"Thank you Dylan, I think I know who it is. I assume Andrew and Sofia are still down at the beach?" I asked my son, trying to assess his condition. I decided he was just a bit shaken, but should be fine. Then again, if it's the two I think it is, I'm almost impressed he hasn't collapsed.

"Yes," he said sheepishly, "they seemed safe enough. I…"

I cut him off, "you did the right thing," and as I walked out I cupped his cheek, "Do you want to stay here? The tea is wonderful," I looked into his eyes and he nodded. Then I left the big house, preparing myself for my meeting with two gods, and while I had my suspicions on which two, you could just never be sure with gods.

**OOOhhh! Mystery! Or not, again, who am I to judge your reactions through a computer screen… Nobody, that's who! Actually I don't believe that… I'm afflicted with unhealthy amounts of self-love... Don't worry though, that's a problem for my therapist… Anyway, here part deux, hope you enjoyed it! Peace! -Jenson**


	3. Memories

As I walked down to the beach I tried everything I could think of to distract myself. I decided counting steps worked best. Twenty-seven. I am completely unprepared for this. Twenty-Eight. Since Percy's death I had taken extra care to avoid the godly side of my family. Twenty-Nine. It wasn't exactly fair of me to blame them, but it made me feel better all the same. Thirty. Unfortunately for me, the two gods I wanted to avoid the most were the two I was fairly confident were waiting for me down at the beach. Thirty-one. The first was my mother. Thirty-two. One part of me thinks it's kind of hilarious that I have mom-issues. Thirty-three. It's just so normal, and as a half-blood, I need some serious normal. Thirty-four. The other part of me just thinks it's sad; I'm way too old for this kind of thing. Damn, I lost count. Oh well, it wasn't working anyway. The second god is Percy's father, Poseidon.

The interesting thing is, of the two, I'm much closer to Poseidon then I ever was to Athena. Poseidon had been very quick to accept me and Percy. Both of us had been worried about the parents when we got together, but for the most part these fears ended up being unfounded. I mean Athena was sort of awful at first, but she got over it. Either way, Poseidon was always very nice about the relationship. I once asked Poseidon why he had been so accepting. He just laughed and asked why I thought he would disapprove. Finally he told me that he trusted Percy's judgment enough to assume that he knew what's best for himself. He also said that anyone with eyes could see that not only did I make Percy really happy, I was also really good for him. I couldn't really look him in the eyes for a week after that.

When I got to the beach my breathing stopped. There, just a few yards away was Poseidon with my youngest son, Andrew. Poseidon was balancing him on his shoulders while he used his power over water to reenact the accomplishments of famous heroes. On a good day, that probably would have been enough to shock me, but this clearly wasn't a good day. What actually caused me to stop breathing was how much Poseidon looked like Percy. For one amazing moment I got to pretend that there was my husband on the beach with a son he was never going to get to know, but then Poseidon turned around and the illusion was over. It was the eyes. The thing was, despite how similar the color was, Poseidon's eyes really were the ocean. Even when they reflected joy, like right now, you could never escape that feeling of drowning. Percy's had never done that.

A few feet away from Poseidon were my mother and daughter. They seemed to be in the middle of a very serious conversation. It was just like Percy had said: Sofia was all Athena. I watched the four of them on the beach. It was all very sweet, but it also made me immeasurably sad. It all felt like a moment from someone else's life. Or maybe it was just because I couldn't escape the feeling that there was someone missing, a void that was never going to be filled.

"Annabeth you've come!" Poseidon cried. The other three turned towards me, all with encouraging smiles.

"Mommy look! He can make the water move!" Andrew had never looked so excited.

"Annabeth, it is nice to see you dear," my mother had an odd expression on her face. It was mostly happy, but I could sense an edge of regret.

"It's nice to see you as well," my voice seemed to lack any real emotion.

"Your children are amazing, Annabeth. Sofia and I were carrying on a delightful conversation about the failing education system. She's quite enchanting."

"You should try telling her that."

"Oh," Athena's face fell. I felt bad for being rude, but I didn't have the patience required for mindless pleasantries.

"And Andrew over here," said Poseidon in an attempt to break the silence, "seems to show early signs of water powers. So did Dylan, though perhaps not as strong."

"Yes, I've noticed," again I brought the conversation to a standstill. Then we just stood there. I had to fight the urge to cry, this was all too much. Being here in this camp with these people… I just couldn't handle this. It was like there were ghosts everywhere. I felt trapped.

Finally Athena said, "I think I'm going to take Andrew and Sofia back to the Big House." Then she turned to me, "I think you and Poseidon need to speak. It was wonderful seeing you" Then she took Sofia's hand and took Andrew from Poseidon and began to walk in the direction of the Big House.

"So how have you been?" Poseidon asked. I just looked at him. There was more silence.

"I really miss him," I whispered. I turn to him just in time to see his shoulders slump.

"I do too," he added.

"Though you should know I never meant to cut you out of your grandchildren's life. I mean you were, _are_ always free to come visit."

"Thank you," he sat down on the sand and after a moment I decided to join him. We spent the next hour talking about the kids and about Percy. Like most of this day it was both happy and sad, but I also imagined that it had the potential to be extremely beneficial. I felt like this could really help us in the healing process. However, when he finally left, I felt entirely drained.

I ended up spending the rest of the day on the beach, watching the water. As I sat there I let all of the memories hit me. I could hear Percy's voice in my head, see him sitting next to me. I closed my eyes and replayed some of our best moments, but soon the depressing ones came. While I pictured our wedding and our first real kiss, I also saw the eruption at Mt. Saint Helens and the look on his face when he died. I felt like the weight of everything might crush me, but then I thought about my kids. There was Dylan who always acted years older than he was, trying to be strong for everyone else. Then there was my little Sofia. Percy used to call her Sofie but I haven't been able to bring myself to since he died. I can tell she really misses him, but seems to be too proud to really show it. Pride must run in the family. And last there was Andrew. I felt the worst for him. He was too young to have to go through this. He looks more like his father every day and, as the fates would have it, this apparently comes with powers. But what will any of this mean to a boy who will have no real permanent memories of his father?

"Hey, Annabeth," I hadn't noticed Thalia's approach, "we were kind of worrying about you so I was sent to come and see how you're doing."

"Glad to see you love spending time with me so much," I replied, trying to brush away my tears.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah… But seriously, I'm fine," then I got up and faced her. She looked sad as I walked up to her. Then she gave me a comforting side hug and we walked back to the Big House arm in arm.


	4. Eavesdropping

**So I'm a little sad because it appears to me that readership has gone down for this story… I mean it doesn't really matter because this is, in all likelihood, the penultimate chapter, (I SWEAR THERE IS NO CONNECTION) but it's still a little sad.**

**Shout out to raewon, percabeth4everandeverandever, and iluvfantasy!**

"Goodnight, Annabeth," Thalia said from the door of my guest room in the Big House.

"Night Thals," I answered, it sounded so automatic.

"You sure you're going to be okay all by yourself?" she asked, concern affecting all of her features. I looked at my best friend and sighed. Even though it had been hours since she met me down by the beach her eyes never once lost their sad quality.

"I'll be fine, _seriously_, don't worry." She didn't look like she bought it. "Look, I'll admit that today had been hard, but… well I've survived right? Battle's is half over." I managed a weak smile. Again she didn't look like she believed me. "Okay, here's the thing, this is pretty much as good as I'm going to get tonight so either you spend the rest of the night in the doorway, bear in mind I will NOT be offering you space in this room, OR you accept it and go get a good night's rest in cabin 8."

"You really wouldn't let me into your room?" I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"That's kind of harsh."

"And you're trying to change the subject."

"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted," Thalia turned around and traipsed down the stairs. I sighed in relief and walked over to the bed. For a moment I thought about going through all of my pre-bed rituals, but i was just too tired. Instead I just kicked off my shoes and got under the covers, jeans and all. I closed my eyes, but after waiting twenty minutes for sleep to come I just gave up. I sat back up and looked around my room. I had books, of course, but, for the first time I could remember, I didn't feel like writing. I also had my laptop, the one I got from Daedalus, but I couldn't bring myself to work. Finally I decided a walk might do me some good and I went and grabbed my shoes and magical Yankees cap.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, I wasn't really expecting anyone, but now would be a bad time to get caught off guard. I made it to the ground level and was about to go through the door when I heard voices, familiar voices. As far as I could tell, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Chiron were talking in Chiron's office. I crept up to the door, which had been left open. I couldn't help but wonder if that had been done on purpose, that just maybe, one of them had the suspicion that I might be up sneaking around.

"She's a lot better that I thought she would be," Nico said.

"Yeah well you're a naturally negative person." That sounded like Thalia.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" That had to be Grover because the end of the question came out as a bleat.

"Enough!" said Chiron in his authoritarian voice, "All in all, I agree with Nico. She could certainly be much worse." I had a sneaking suspicion I knew which she they were talking about.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," Thalia sounded like she was about to cry. I wanted to go comfort her, but I felt like bad things would happen if I let them know I was there. "I mean don't you feel like something got messed up?" No one had an answer for her.

"The kids are amazing though, aren't they?" When Grover said this with a voice that was both joyful and sad, it was how most people who had known Percy spoke about our kids. What they actually meant was: why did their father have to die before he got to really know his amazing kids?

"Dylan's growing up so fast," Thalia added.

"Isn't he though, and not just in height. Have you talked to him much? It's amazing how adult he sounds." It took a lot to impress Nico, he had met a lot of people, most of them dead, in his lifetime.

"It's in the eyes," it sounded like Chiron had his face in his hands, "you can tell he grew up faster than most."

"And Sofia IS her mom," Thalia's voice was full of pride.

"Yeah, she reminds me of Annabeth at that age so much it's almost scary." Grover sounded just as happy.

"What about Andrew?" Nico asked, and I could hear everyone inside the room sigh.

"He looks exactly like Percy," as Grover said this, the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. There was no longer pride in their voices, just grief.

"He'll probably have his powers too," added Nico.

"Yeah but he won't get to know him," whispered Grover. I took a step back and the floor creaked, I know Chiron noticed, but as for the others, if they did, the hid it well. I ran out of the Big House into the fresh air. I kept running, not really caring about where. Unfortunately, I ended up in the one place I didn't want to be: in front of cabin 3. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I walked up the steps, but hesitated as I was about to walk in. I knew that there wouldn't be anyone in there, to the best of our knowledge Poseidon hadn't had a kid since Percy, but I still felt like I would be trespassing.

After what felt like an hour I made up my mind and entered the cabin.

**So, the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST, I will post it soon, LOVE Y'ALL very much!**


	5. Goodbye

**So here it is, THE FINAL CHAPTER… Thanks for all of your support! LOTS of love!**

The moment I walked into the cabin I was hit by the smell of the sea. It was somehow even stronger than it had been down at the beach. The pain I had been feeling moments ago increased exponentially and I almost collapsed right then and there. I stumbled toward Percy's old bed and sat down, knowing that my legs wouldn't have been able to support myself for much longer.

As I looked around the room I could practically see Percy walking around. Just like before, I got to have a minute in which I could pretend that everything was as it should be. I could forget that Percy would never be coming through that door. I bowed my head and was content to stay that way for the rest of my life when a breeze suddenly blew through the room. I quickly looked at the door and then at the windows, but they were all closed.

"Hi Percy," I whispered. I knew he wasn't there, of course, but there was just something about being here in this cabin. "I've missed you. We all have, you know. This kids… well they don't really talk about it much, but the definitely do. You know Dylan's going to be thirteen in a few months. He's getting old… He's turning into a really great guy. He's so unbelievably kind… He takes after you in that way. It's going to be hard for Sofia though. She misses you so much, it's funny though. Despite how much she's like me, I'm just not sure how to handle her. You'd know what to do. You and she were always really close… Though you're probably most interested in Andrew, I'm not really sure what to tell you. Everyone says he's just like you, in both looks and personality. I think they might be right. Though sometimes there will be a moment where… Oh I don't know… there's something about him that makes me think… Oh gods! I just don't know! Percy, how could you leave me with three kids?

"You know I really want to hit you sometimes! I'm just so angry, but then at the same time I can't… I can't be mad at you… Not because you don't deserve it. Trust me you do, but it was just so you! I mean, that whole one man army, watching everybody's back but your own… Such an idiot, but that's just who you were. Plus," my laugh was completely humorless, "you were always going to go first. I knew that the first time I met you, prophesy or no prophesy. It was one of the reasons I almost said no when you asked me to marry you. In retrospect, I probably should have said yes after you promised you would accept any answer I gave you…" this time I really did laugh, "and told me to make a stupid pro-con list… it showed you really understood me…

"I kept my promise, or at least I've done my best to." I closed my eyes and pictured a sunny afternoon with Percy in our apartment a few months after Dylan was born. After a lot of work, we had finally managed to get him to sleep. We were lying on the couch and there was some ridiculous melodrama playing on the TV. We didn't actually care what was on though; we hadn't actually looked at the screen for some time. We weren't speaking much, just enjoying each other's company. My hand found the scar on his back. It was dangerously close to the one vulnerable spot on his body. His eyes met mine and I knew he could guess where my thoughts had gone to. He brought his hand to my face and tried to comfort me, "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "It was so close," I said miserably. I started crying and he hurried to brush the tears off my face. "Annabeth, it was almost a year ago," his tone was gentle, but despite the small smile on his face, his eyes were sad. "It doesn't matter… I… Percy, I don't know what I'd do without you… I," he kissed me passionately and then placed his hands on the sides of my face. He gently forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Annabeth," he looked very serious, "I need you to promise me something." I looked at him in confusion about to ask him what he meant when he stopped me. "Annabeth, I'm not saying that it'll be anytime soon, but one day…" he paused, looking unsure about what he was going to say, "one day there is a chance one of us might," he swallowed and for a second he looked like the scared twelve year old who had just faced the minotaur. I shushed him, worried about seeing him look so broken, but he just brushed me off. "No I need to say this," he steeled himself and went back to looking me in the eyes, "and if I have to leave you, I _need_ to know that you're going to be o.k. I need to know that you're not going to use my death as an excuse to stop. The truth is, you're too good for that, Annabeth. You mom was right when she said that you're meant to do amazing things," he took a shaky breath and stroked my cheek. "I can't be the one who stands in the way of that."

"How are you supposed to respond to that?" I laughed, but inside I was completely shaken.

"With a yes, preferably," he looked much less serious, but I could tell he was still expecting an answer.

"What if it's me?" I asked. His face fell.

"I never really thought about that."

"Well, I'll tell you what, seaweed brain," I paused making sure to get his attention, "if you agree to the same terms, than so will I."

"But it's entirely different with," he stopped when he saw the look on my face, "fine, I promise if you do." I nodded and then kissed him. We got as close as we could and got five minutes to enjoy being with each other when Dylan started crying from his room. He laughed and I got up to go check on the baby. As I was walking out of living room, I turned around to look at Percy one last time. I saw him sitting on the couch with a conflicted expression. He saw me watching him, and smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

I opened my eyes and found myself once again in a dark and lonely cabin. The only sound came from the fountain in the corner. I realized I was shivering and, for what felt like the fiftieth time today, I sighed. I put my head in my hands. The fatigue that had so plagued me earlier came back so I decided to lie down.

"I'll tell you what, Percy, I am proud of you. You really changed things. I don't think either of us saw that, you know, before, but coming back here, seeing things, you did a lot of good. The gods actually have relationships with their kids… Well, as much as gods ever can. Not to mention, there are _so_ many kids here. So many kids who are able to train and learn and go on to live really full lives. You're a part of that. It's amazing really…" Again that strange breeze went through the room and I suddenly smelled all of the best things about the ocean. "Goodbye, Percy. I love you," I whispered. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. That night I dreamed of the sea.

* * *

A man with slick dark hair walked up to one of the hunters. She had black spiked hair and a worried expression. "Did you find her?" she asked.

"Yeah… She was in cabin 3, asleep on his bed," he answered. The two shared a look.

"Like Chiron thought."

"Yes… He has that annoying habit of being right most of the time."

"Did you wake her up?"

"No I decided I better wait. There didn't seem any point right now."

"I agree," the hunter said. The two began to walk in companionable silence to the Big House. Finally she asked, "Did she look o.k.?"

"You know I think she did, peaceful. I think this trip might have done her some good."

"I hope so, she deserves some peace." Then the two opened the door and walked into the absurdly blue building, full of hope for their friend.

**So this is the end! It's how I always was planning to end it and I hoped you liked it. And for all those who thought I might have made Percy a little too perfect, it's just that people are really only focusing on the more positive aspects. I swear on the River Styx that Percy was irritable and annoying at times, but now that he's dead, his loved ones just want to focus on the good. (And I think we can agree that Mr. Riordan wrote Percy with A LOT of good qualities.) Anyway, as always, LOTS OF LOVE, Jenson!**

**Extra thanks to all those who reviewed, favorite-ed, or set up a story alert!**


	6. A VERY IMPORTANT notCHAPTER

**So THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, but two notes and some thank yous!**

**

* * *

**

**ONE: For all those who want to find out how Percy died, you can message me PLUS I'm planning to do at least a one-shot so…. JUST bear with me and I SWEAR you'll get your answer! It SHOULD be up in the next couple of days!**

* * *

**TWO: For more P. J. a. t. O. goodness, check out my other stories about Percy's life (there are two of them)!**

* * *

**Three: SUPER thanks to all of the following- (I totally mean everything you're about to read, but I also started to play they out-cheese-yourself-game… But I REALLY do mean them!)**

**01Witch101: You are so amazingly sweet!**

**LunalitSol: You my dear best friend, help keep me sane!**

**Analie209: You review made my day!**

**Cherry Louise: I'm so flattered by all of your responses! After reading them, I dropped into a weeklong happy coma!**

**percabeth4everandeverandever- How many times can I use sweet without sounding redundant? Sweet, sweet, sweet… **

**SaradocCraver101 - ^_^**

**AnnabethChaserocks- Not only does SHE rock, but so do you! **

**Braveryx11- It's people like you that keep me going!**

**Raewon- Seriously, there were a couple of times where I thought I was going to give up on the story, you helped me not.**

**Iluvfantasy- And you, my luv, are indeed, the wind beneath my pen!**


End file.
